I Hate You With Love
by Shadowthorn2013
Summary: Len Kagamine - a boy who's never happy about anything anymore. Not since his sister started hanging around with Piko Utatane, a orphaned nerd who somehow won her heart. He knows he's jealous of how close they are - how Rin smiles so brightly around him. But never did he think it was because he wanted to be the one Piko tried to make smile... PikoxLen.


**A/N: I'm alive! Yes, and I'm so so so so so so so so -continue- sorry for not updating earlier! Ugh, writer's block is the bane of my existence, and roleplay is very distracting-**

**Anyway, roleplay has actually sparked heaps of new ideas and headcanons for me (and also heaps of OTPs dammit) so people are probably gonna be a whole lot wackier in my stories from now on xD**

[...]

**Len's P.O.V**

"When I grow up, I'll be a princess, and I'll have my trusty knight by my side!" Rin had always enthused, jumping along happily in her pretty yellow and black frilly dress, spinning and singing to herself.

I'd smiled, watching her from where I rested against the fountain in the middle of the old estate's courtyard. We were Rin and Len Kagamine - offspring of the infamous Rinto and Lenka Kagamine, who were by far, the richest people in town.

We lived in an old estate up on the hill, overlooking the entire town. My father's wealth was built entirely on his technology business - computer programs, technology beyond people's wildest dreams. He had been working on a project called 'Vocaloid'. Of course, this was back in the days when I was actually happy - now that I thought about it, it was the last day I'd ever been happy.

"Of course, if the stupid knight doesn't turn up, I'll have you!" Rin enthused, tugging at my arm, getting me to stand from the fountain. I'd been quiet even when I was seven - I'd always been quiet.

I smiled, "Of course you will, Rin. You'll always have me - I'm your brother, remember?"

"As long as I have Len, I don't need anyone else," Rin grinned at me toothily, tugging my arm so we stood in the middle of the courtyard. It was late evening, the sun setting in the horizon over the forever looming brick walls surrounding the estate. It was rare we got to leave - we'd been homeschooled until we were seven, so we'd barely known anyone our own age, only adults who were our father's friends were our acquaintances.

Rin grabbed my hands, putting one of them on her waist and entwining her fingers with the other, resting her hand on my shoulder. I smiled as we began dancing to a tune that didn't even exist.

"It's weird," Rin said quietly, "That I've always enjoyed dancing with you."

"Let's dance together forever then."

[...]

**9 years later.**

I scowl from where I sit in class, right up against the window as usual. I usually just zone off, staring at the paddocks around the classrooms, but right now _he's _stopping me from happily doing that.

Why? Oh, coz he's eloping with my sister under the trees. Okay, okay, so maybe not '_eloping_' but it doesn't mean I have to like it.

"Kagamine, if you'd please, stop staring off into space and answer the question?" Kiyoteru's voice snaps, bringing my attention back to the front of the classroom.

"What?" I stammer, causing the blonde haired bitches in the back to giggle and smirk.

"I asked you a question," Kiyoteru sighs, pushing his glasses up the brim of his nose, "What's the radius of this circle, divided by 'y' and times'd by two?"

"Uh..." I stammer again, mentally kicking myself for not paying attention. Maths is my _best _subject for good lord's sake.

"Detention. Again." Kiyoteru rolls his eyes, before directing his question to one of the nerds in the class. I groan, leaning back in my chair and rolling my eyes back, catching a glimpse of Lily and Neru, the fore mentioned blonde bitches, pointing and laughing at me silently.

Now, the question is, who'd I rather look at - the blonde bitches, Mr. Snarling Kiyoteru, or that bastard who's eloping with my sister?

Answer: The ceiling.

I stare straight up, waiting for either Kiyoteru to give a damn, or the bell to signal the start of another trip to the god awful cafeteria. I told you I'm never happy - don't be surprised.

Finally, the bell announces a trip for more staff room lunch leftovers, and everyone gets up from their seats, heading towards the door. A coughing Kiyoteru catches my arm.

"Not so fast, Kagamine." Kiyoteru says. I mentally groan and slap myself. Why don't I ever try to blend in with the crowd?

"Yes, sir?" I ask through gritted teeth.

"Despite you being one of the possibly brightest kids in the school, you seem to be failing every subject - don't give me that look, we _all _know you're capable of great things. You _were _a child prodigy, after all." Kiyoteru says sternly.

Yay, the whole 'child prodigy' speech again. Like I haven't heard this lecture enough times from every blimming person on the planet.

"I'm just distracted lately, sir," I lie, "You know how adolescence is - hormones, girls, that sort of thing."

"I understand Kagamine, but I still want to see you do better tomorrow. You're dismissed." Kiyoteru nods and I head out into the hallway, instantly throwing some textbook at a trash can in the hallway, causing it to fall over.

"Len, a little bit of calm, please - your dad'll kill you if he has to pay any more school property damage fines," An approaching voice says, as several girls squeal at my outburst.

"Shut up, Bakaito." I hiss, picking up the history book that's spine is now broken, shoving it into my bag. The bluenette stands with his gang of three - himself, Kamui and Yuuma. He still wore that stupid, over-sized blue scarf that made him look pedo-ish, even though it was the middle of summer.

Bakaito's my life long friend, as his father's one of my dad's colleagues. We'd grown close when I was five, and the friendship had stuck. As for that gay idiot, Kamui and the hopeless romantic sap, Yuuma, I don't really care.

Kamui has always tried to hit on all the new students that joined the class - including myself and Rin. I've disliked him since. Then again - I kind of dislike everyone. Yuuma's the type of guy who refuses to date, not coz he's gay, but because he's 'sensitive' and has this crazy notion that whoever he dates will end up his wife. Also, he's got pink hair.

"What's pissing you off this time?" Bakaito asks, following me as I begin to storm off down the halls, Kamui and Yuuma following like stupid sheep.

"I think you mean 'who'," Kamui corrects Bakaito, as I fling open my locker, hoping it hit that purple haired idiot in the face.

"What did Utatane harmlessly do this time?" Bakaito sighs, leaning against the lockers as I attempt to shove the broken history book under several banana chip packets.

"He was with my sister. _Again_." I spit, slamming my locker shut as a chip packet falls to the ground.

"There's nothing wrong with a little friendship~," Kamui sings, "Believe me, I'd know~!"

"Gaku, you're really not helping," Bakaito says quietly, even though I can still hear him.

"Oh no he's right," I hiss, "Utatane's _worse _than him. He's a down-right pervert, pedophile, player and he's the ugliest thing to ever be born on this planet."

"Despite that, you've never actually had a conversation with the guy," Bakaito sighs, running a hand through his stupid blue hair.

"Sure I have," I say, turning around the face the three.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I told him what I'm about to say to you," I say, "Get lost."

Bakaito rolls his eyes, following after me as I head off to the cafeteria. I can already smell the burning udon noodles and radio active cookies.

Bakaito's hand falls on my shoulder, "Len. We need to talk after school."

I swipe his hand off, ignoring hiim and heading off into the cafeteria.

[...]

Despite this, I still wait by Bakaito's and I's usual meeting spot - the crooked tree in the old park down the road. It's a seriously weird tree - bending in all directions, curling up on itself.

"You actually came," I hear a voice and look up to see Bakaito, all dressed in the fancy black senior's uniform. He sits down, leaning against the tree next to me.

"What's bothering you this time?" Bakaito sighs.

"Utatane," I grumble, "I swear he's getting his hands all over my sister when I'm not watching."

"I dunno, Len," Bakaito sighs, "Utatane's an orphan, remember? Rin can't do anything at his house, and your house is so full of servants they'd be caught in seconds. And there's no way someone else would rent them their house - no-one likes Utatane because of you."

"If that was supposed to make me feel guilty, then you officially failed." I say lamely, looking at the broken swings on the playground. Kind of makes me feel nostalgic - remembering how only five years ago the playground was in good quality, until the druggies and the fire came along and ruined it.

Bakaito laughs, "No, it was supposed to be reassuring."

"Then it still failed."

"Len... Haven't you ever thought about doing something to cheer you up?" Bakaito suggests.

"Murder isn't legal, Bakaito," I tell him simply and he ruffles my hair, laughing.

"You used to be a cute little kid, you know," Bakaito says, "You'd run around all the time - pretend to be Rin's knight or a famous pop star travelling all over the world."

"And then I woke up." I say bluntly.

"Honestly, if I were you, I'd be thankful. An amazing house, a sister that's not a brat, unlike Kaiko _and _she's not hooked up with a sleaze like Gaku. Honestly, the things he brags about doing to my sister... Makes me wonder why I'm even friends with him." Bakaito sighs, "Besides, you could _easily _get a girlfriend - someone like Miku or Gumi. They're pretty, kind and smart."

"If I were _you_, I'd be thankful," I say quietly.

"Len, no don't start with that again," He says sharply as I pull my knees up to my chest, burying my face in them.

There are plenty of things Bakaito's oblivious to that've happened to me. Plenty of things that I wouldn't tell him - no matter what. I wouldn't tell Rin - she'd tell Utatane. I couldn't tell anyone.

"Are you crying?" Bakaito asks me.

"Of course not!" I say angrily, hitting him on the shoulder, "I'm just... I'm just pissed off, okay!"

"I wish you'd just tell me instead of hiding your darkness, Len." Bakaito sighs, before getting up and walking off, his scarf blowing back in the breeze.

"How am I supposed to tell you..." I say quietly, burying my face in my knees.

[...]

**SO, yeah, let's start with an angsty chapter why not. **

**This isn't KaiLen ew no (no offense fangirls I just don't ship it), so don't get the wrong idea. As I said, sorry for not updating for so long I hate writer's block with passion.**

**The more reviews the quicker the update! :3 What am I kidding I have to update instantly to make up for my sloppy update speed lately xD**


End file.
